12 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie - reportaż 07.15 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Współcześni wojownicy: Skrzydła nad oceanem 09.05 Ziarno: Co wiesz o Janie Pawle II - program redakcji katolickiej 09.25 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.45 Wizje na wizji: Czas - program dla młodzieży 10.15 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 10.30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej w Sandomierzu 13.05 Wiadomości 13.15 Serdecznie dobry człowiek - film dokumentalny o Edmundzie Bojanowskim 13.30 Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi: Benelux (1) - teleturniej 14.00 Noemi i Wynnona - miłość buduje mosty (Naomi i Wynonna - Love Can Build a Bridge) (1) - film muzyczny, USA 1995, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Kathleen York, Viveka Davis, Megan Ward, Bruce Greenwood (83 min) 15.25 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej 15.55 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki harcerskie 16.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (51) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Will MacKenzie, wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Peter Boyle (22 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 W ślepym zaułku (Knots Landing) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. William Devane, Kevin Dobson, Michele Lee, Donna Mills (46 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tylko ty (Only You) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Kelly Preston, Helen Hunt, Joel Murray (84 min) 21.40 Spotkania kabaretowe: Sielanka polska 22.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.00 Sportowa sobota oraz relacja z Memoriału J. Kusocińskiego 23.50 Czarny księżyc (Black Moon Rising) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Harley Cokliss, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Linda Hamilton, Robert Vaughn, Lee Ving (95 min) 01.30 Klan (230,231,232) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.45 Droga doktora Windoma (Windom's Way) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Peter Finch, Mary Ure, Natasha Parry, Michael Hordern (104 min) 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Przygoda z wojskiem 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Sandokan (10): Uprowadzenie Marianny - serial 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Spotkania z rafą - serial dok. prod. angielskieJ 10.05 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 11.00 Podroze w czasie i przestrzeni: Raj na ziemi (1): Rzeka Mimu - serial dok. prod. USA 12.00 Zima wsrod wierzb - film anim. prod. angielskiej 13.10 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata 80. - ser. USA 13.40 Kanon na koniec wieku 13.50 Magazyn Chopinowski 14.15 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 14.25 Podroże kuliname Roberta Makłowicza: Kaszubski smak 15.00 Farmliada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (149): Próby pojednania - telenow. 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.50 Sobota kulturalna 17.10 Program lokalny 17.35 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17.45 Transmisja liturgii słowa w Zamościu 19.30 Truskawkowe studio 20.00 Szansa na sukces: Koncert laureatów '99 (2) 21.20 Projekt X (9): Nurkowanie - cykl reportały Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Pocałunek węża - film fab. prod. niem.-fr.-ang. 0.35 Koncert finałowy VI Przeglądu Kabaretow Paka '99 1.25 Doktor Fitz: Niech mężczyżni zapłaczą (1/3) - serial prod. angielskiej 2.15 Zakonczenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Beskidzkie muzykowanie 09.15 Spełnione marzenia, czyli jak założyć własny ogród 09.25 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Trzy portrety z teatrem w tle - program Jacka Grzelaka 12.45 Ale kino! - magazyn filmowy 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program filmowy 13.30 Śląska kronika filmowa - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 13.45 Lala czyli liga szkół średnich - teleturniej 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Bardzo znana osoba - talk show 17.35 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 17.50 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów - program Haliny Szymury 19.00 Modną być - magazyn mody 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (175) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 11.00 Olbrzym (Giant) - film obyczajowy, USA 1956, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Rock Hudson, James Dean, Caroll Baker (105 min) 14.30 Rodzinne sekrety - teleturniej 15.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (19/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live (173) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie co chcecie, czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Ned i Stacey (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Thomas Haden Church, Debra Messing, Greg Germann, Nadia Dajani (25 min) 22.00 Caribe - thriller, Kanada 1987, reż. Michael Kennedy, wyk. John Savage, Kara Glover, Stephen McHattie, Sam Malkin (90 min) 23.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (17/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.15 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 01.15 Zabawa w męża i żonę (Arranged Marriage) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Jake Kesey, wyk. Diana Frank, Michael George, Michael O'Connor, Lisa Comshaw (88 min) 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Max Glick (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Magazyn NBA 11.00 Skrót meczu koszykówki NBA 11.45 Babilon V (21) - serial SF, USA 12.30 Miecz króla Artura (Excalibur Kid) - film dla dzieci, Kanada/Rumunia 1998, reż. James Head, wyk. Jason McSkimming, Franois Klanfer, Mak Fyfe, Francesca Scorsone (105 min) 14.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.15 Conan (9) - serial przygodowy 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Być doskonałym (Perfect) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. James Bridges, wyk. John Travolta, Jamie Lee Curtis, Ann DeSalvo, Marilu Henner (135 min) 21.45 Buffy - postrach wampirów (9) - serial sensacyjny 22.45 Jad (Venom) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Sterling Hayden, Klaus Kinski, Oliver Reed, Sarah Miles (110 min) 00.30 Inspektor Knight (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.20 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep 8.00 Voltron obrońca wszechświata (58) - serial animowany 8.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 9.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.45 Bajo un mismo rostro (11/200) - serial, Meksyk 10.45 Pogromcy zła (42) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości (31) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Na wokandzie (1) - ser. obycz., USA 14.15 Polscy od kuchni - pr. kulinarny 14.30 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.00 Popeye (59) - serial animowany 15.30 Historie niesamowite (33) - serial, USA 16.00 Opowieści o duchach (2) - film dokumentalny, USA 1994 17.00 Sekrety Indii (9) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Detektyw (27) - serial krym., W. Bryt. 18.35 VIP - Wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komed. 20.00 Zło, które człowiek czyni - film sensacyjny, USA 1984; reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Teresa Saldana, Jose Ferrer, Joseph Maher 21.35 Nasze wiadomości 21.55 Wydanie specjalne: Na marginesie prawa - Łapówki 23.20 Nieznajomi (8/13) - ser. obycz., USA 23.50 Gorące kino: Gdyby ktoś wiedział - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Eric Lanceuville, wyk. Kellie Martin, Kevin Dobson 1.30 Adax Techno Party 2.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Simba - król lew, Donkey Kong, Zabójczy smok filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 12.35 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 14.15 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy 15.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Detektywi - serial komediowy 16.00 My i one - serial komediowy 16.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial SF 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -01.00 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Zło, które człowiek czyni (The Evil That Men Do) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Theresa Saldana, Jose Ferrer, Joseph Maher (85 min) 21.35 Życzenie śmierci 5 - Oblicze śmierci (Death Wish 5: The Face of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Allan A. Golstein, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lesley-Anne Down, Michael Parks, Saul Rubinek (91 min) 23.20 Dom 4 (House IV) - horror, USA 1992, reż. Lewis Abernathy, wyk. Terri Treas, William Katt, Scott Burkholder, Melissa Clayton (93 min) 01.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.45 Życzenie śmierci 5 - Oblicze śmierci (Death Wish 5: The Face of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Allan A. Golstein, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lesley-Anne Down, Michael Parks, Saul Rubinek (91 min) (powt.) 03.20 Dom 4 (House IV) - horror, USA 1992, reż. Lewis Abernathy, wyk. Terri Treas, William Katt, Scott Burkholder, Melissa Clayton (93 min) (powt.) Wizja 1 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - ser. 14.30 Piłkarska gorączka - mag. sport. 16.30 Magazyn żużlowy 17.00 Motowizja 18.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie 19.00 Znad krawędzi 19.30 Powikłane historie 20.00 Lexx - serial s-f 21.00 Sharman - serial 22.20 Ognisty ortalion - dramat, USA 23.50 Druga miłość - dramat, USA 1.25 Spokojne dni w Clichy - francuski film erot. Twoja Wizja 18.00 Trans World Sport - mag. 20.00 Supercross 21.30 Brytyjska liga żużlowa Hallmark 13.30 Zabawa jak nigdy - film fab., USA 15.15 Kiedy słońce zachodzi - dramat, USA 16.50 Na zawsze - film fab. 18.20 Złamana obietnica - film obycz., USA 20.00 Wojna w zatoce - dramat, USA 21.20 Psychologia stosowana - film obyczajowy, USA 22.50 Romans w Orient Expressie - ang. film obycz. 0.30 Chłopiec z burzy - australijski film fabularny 1.55 Obsesja na punkcie mężatki - dramat, USA Cartoon Network 10.00 Krowa i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki 11.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 12 demonów Scooby Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Klan 8.30 Studio wizyty Ojca św. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dixie 9.20 Ala i As: Kto ładniejszy? 9.40 Szafiki 10.15 Studio wizyty Ojca św. 10.30 Transmisja mszy św. w Sandomierzu 13.25 Wielka Mała Emigracja, Kładka przez Atlantyk - film dok. 13.50 Danie na weekend; Kuchnia polska 14.00 Molly 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 15.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety muzyki dworu Stanisława Augusta cz. 1 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gramy piosenki 18.05 Złotopolscy 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.53 Sport 20.00 Budka Suflera akustycznie 20.45 Kung-fu 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Studio wizyty Ojca św. 23.15 Transmisja liturgii słowa w Zamościu 1.05 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 1.10 Teledyski na życzenie 1.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Studio wizyty Ojca św. 2.30 Kung-fu 4.30 Panorama 4.56 Prognoza pogody 5.00 Budka Suflera akustycznie 5.45 Teatr Współczesny - reportaż 6.15 Gramy piosenki 7.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 (K) Strefa mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Nie ma mocnych - komedia, Polska 1974, reż. Sylwester Chęciński,wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Zygmunt Bielawski (90 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Strop - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Flipper - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Alan Shapiro, wyk. Paul Hogan, Elija Wood, Jonathan Banks, Luke Halpin (92 min). 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane dla dzieci 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn sportowy 14.55 (K) Raj na Ziemi: Kakadu - dziki skarb Australii - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 15.50 (K) W krzywym zwierciadle. Lekarz ojca chrzestnego (National Lampoon`s. The Don's Analyst) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Jablin, wyk. Robert Loggia, Angie Dickinson (101 min) 17.30 (K) Katownia - film krótkometrażowy 17.45 (K) Abbottowie prawdziwi (Inventing the Abbotts) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Pat O`Connor, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Billy Crudup, Liv Tyler, Jennifer Connelly (103 min) 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Wulkan (Vulcano) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann (100 min) 21.40 (K) Białe noce (White Nights) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (84 min) 23.05 (K) Kuloodporni (Bulletproof) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Adam Sandler, James Caan, Daman Wayans (81 min) 00.30 (K) Wioska przeklętych (Village of the Damned) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Jonh Carpenter, wyk. Christopher Reev, Kristie Alley, Linda Kozłowski (94 min) 02.05 (K) Rossini - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Helmut Dietl, wyk. Goetz George, Mario Adorf, Heiner Lauterbach (110 min) 04.00 (K) Mężczyzna przedmiot pożądania (The Most Desired Man) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sonke Wortman, wyk. Til Schweiger, Katja Riemann (90 min) 05.35 (K) Czarna owca (Black Sheep) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Tim Matheson (83 min) HBO 07.00 Morskie cuda - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.50 Dym (Smoke) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Harvey Keitel, William Hurt, Stockard Channing, Giancarlo Esposito (107 min) 09.40 Na planie filmu Space Jam - reportaż 10.10 Współlokatorzy (Roommates) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Peter Falk, DB Sweeney, Julianne Moore, Ellen Burstyn (104 min) 12.00 Kangur na drzewie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 12.50 E=MC2 - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Benjamin Fry, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Kelli Williams, Liza Walker, Richard Attenborough (90 min) 14.25 8 głów w torbie (8 Heads in a Duffel Bag) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Schulman, wyk. Joe Pesci, Andy Comeau, Kristy Swanson, George Hamilton (91 min) 16.00 Batman i Robin (Batman & Robin) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. George Clooney, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Uma Thurman, Chris O'Donnell (119 min) 18.05 Żelazny Orzeł (Iron Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Sidney Furie, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jason Gedrick, Tim Thomerson, David Suchet (111 min) 20.00 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Joe Pesci, Danny Glover (90 min) 21.35 Prezes na fali (Chairman of the Board) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Carrot Top, Courtney Thorne-Smith (91 min) 23.10 Nóż (Jagged Edge) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Glenn Close, Peter Coyote, Robert Loggia (104 min) 01.00 Ryzykanci (Double Team) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman, Mickey Rourke, Natacha Lindinger (89 min) 02.35 Odjazd (Drive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Steve Wang, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Kadeem Hardison, Brittany Murphy, John Pyper-Ferguson (112 min) 04.30 Rajska jabłoń - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor (102 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Plansze rysunkowe Billa Cosbyego 12.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Dr. Jekyll i Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) - horror, USA 1941, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Lana Turner, Ingrid Bergman, Ian Hunter (107 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Błękitna noc - film sensacyjny, Włochy, reż. Raimondodel Balzo, wyk. Michel Colby, Monika Como, Vincenzo Crocitti (90 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.00 Skansen - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 15.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.00 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 16.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - forum dyskusyjne dla młodzieży 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 18.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - spotkanie dziesiąte - program publicystyczny 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Anglia moim krajem - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: W poszukiwaniu domu (A Cry From the Street) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Max Baygraves, Barbara Murray, Colin Peterson, Dana Wilson (99 min) 23.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Demon - thriller, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Arnold Moreel, Susannah York (60 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Yes, Giorgio - komedia muzyczna, USA 1982, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Luciano Pavarotti, Kathryn Harrold, Eddie Albert, Paolo Borboni (110 min) 10.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Zwariowany pułk lotniczy (Hollywood Air Force) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Bert Convy, wyk. Chris Lemmon, Lloyd Bridges, Vic Tayback, Graham Jarvis (89 min) 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 13.00 Golfiarz z przypadku - komedia, Szwecja 1992, reż. Lasse Aberg/Bo Jonsson, wyk. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan (100 min) 14.50 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Pan (Monsieur) - komedia, Francja/Niemcy 1964, reż. Jean-Paul Le Chanois, wyk. Jean Gabin, Liselotte Pulver, Mireille Darc, Philippe Noiret (90 min) 16.50 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.40 Miasteczko Fair Play (Fair Play) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. James Sullivan, wyk. Paul Ford, Robert Middleton, Terry Wilson (84 min) 19.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Towarzyska bestia (The Party Animal) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Matthew Causey, Robin Harlan, Tim Carhart, Jerry Jones (78 min) 21.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.30 Fucha (The Gig) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1985, reż. Frank D. Gilroy, wyk. Wayne Rogers, Cleavon Little, Andrew Duncan, Jerry Matz (92 min) 23.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Ogrodnik z Argenteuil (Le jardinier d'Argenteuil) - komedia, Francja 1967, reż. Jean-Paul Le Chanois, wyk. Jean Gabin, Curd Jurgens, Liselotte Pulver, Noel Roquevert (85 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.15 Nowatorska broń (10/12): Pogromcy U-Bootów 07.50 Słaba płeć 08.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (20) 09.30 Kroniki Popular science (43/60) 09.40 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (6/8): Koniec początku 10.35 Za wszelką cenę zdobyć Everest 11.35 Arabska agenda (1/3): Toujan Faisal - demokracja dla moich dzieci 12.00 Taksówkarze z Limy 13.20 Za oknem 13.40 Kroniki Popular science (44/60) 13.55 Samotna planeta: Półwysep Kalifornijski i Miedziany Kanion 14.40 Historia linii lotniczych (9/13): Podniebne olbrzymy 15.30 Afrykańskie żurawie 16.25 Historia Włoch XX wieku (36/42): Włochy walczące 17.05 Na torze 17.40 Republika zginęła pod Dien Bien Phu (2-ost.) 18.50 Żądza zabijania 19.40 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 20.10 Felix Meynet - rysownik z Alp 20.35 Ostatnie chwile Timothy Leary'ego 22.00 Morze pełne życia (19/26): Morskie katastrofy 22.30 Hubert Beuve Mery (5-ost.): Syriusz i de Gaulle 23.25 Starożytne cywilizacje (3/13): Starożytna Grecja 00.15 Françoise Sagan - autoportret 01.05 Potępione miasto Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Nasze smaczki 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.45 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 15.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.10 Sobota w cyrku 18.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Raz zanim umrę (Once Before I Die) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1965, reż. John Derek, wyk. Ursula Andress, John Derek, Rod Lauren, Richard Jaeckel (97 min) 22.20 Człowiek, który zabił L. Valancea (Man Who Shot Liberty Valance) - western, USA 1962, reż. John A. Ford, wyk. John Carradine, Lee Marvin, James Stewart, John Wayne (119 min) 00.10 Nocne namiętności 00.40 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.50 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 09.05 Kartka z kalendarza 09.10 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory (25 min) 13.05 Dokument wczoraj i dziś 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Obiektyw 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Osobliwości - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Klub Telewizji Białystok 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program poradnikowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest (10/23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jan Łomnicki/Maciej Dejczer, Janusz Dymek, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Bożena Dykiel, Henryk Bista, Kazimierz Kaczor 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Kontakt '99 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest (10/23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jan Łomnicki/Maciej Dejczer, Janusz Dymek, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Bożena Dykiel, Henryk Bista, Kazimierz Kaczor 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Studio Trójki 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.05 Polski Rzym - 1000 lat Diecezji Krakowskiej 09.20 Studio Pielgrzymki TV Kraków 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Portrety: Kazimierz Pyzik - program publicystyczny 13.00 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 13.30 Program muzyczny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Bywalec - magazyn 17.30 Polski Rzym - 1000 lat Diecezji Krakowskiej 17.50 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Małgorzata Ostrowska 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Wyzwanie - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 13.10 Blubox - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Program publicystyczny 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Telemost 17.45 Przysmak Babuni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.40 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 13.00 Antoni Dziatkowiak - film dokumentalny 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Alicja Bachleda Curuś 17.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla dzieci 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przygody Pana Michała (8/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 19.00 Graffiti - reportaż 19.15 Elvis jest dobry na wszystko - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Program na niedzielę TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro fakty 09.00 Tak, nie - wydarzenia 09.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.05 W kręgu wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Telemost 17.45 Kroniki zapomnianego czasu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 (WP) Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rysujemy z Donem (7/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Natura wie lepiej (1/7) - serial animowany 07.40 Srebrny koń (3/13) - serial animowany 08.05 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (72/78) - serial animowany 08.30 OTV 09.30 Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy (2/12) - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Na tropie (3/10) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Świat ogrodów (17/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rajd Pekin - Paryż (18/21) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska (2/13) - magazyn sportowy 11.40 Morze wiary (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (15/23) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Browar Jacobsenów (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (16/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (43 min) 20.45 Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska (2/13) - magazyn sportowy 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 OTV 22.00 Świat ogrodów (17/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Nic nie trwa wiecznie (Nothing Lasts Forever) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Brooke Shields, Venessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (90 min) 00.05 Wielcy kompozytorzy (1/7) - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Teleshop 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 10.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.30 Muzyczny weekend 15.00 Popeye - serial animowany 15.30 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.00 Opowieści o duchach - film dokumentalny, USA 1994 17.00 Sekrety Indii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zło, które człowiek czyni (The Evil That Men Do) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Theresa Saldana, Jose Ferrer, Joseph Maher (85 min) 21.35 Aktualności 21.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 21.55 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa - Łapówki 23.20 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Gdyby ktoś wiedział (If Smoeone Had Know) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Kellie Martin, Kevin Dobson, Linda Kelsey, Ivan Sergei (87 min) 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Aktualności 02.15 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.20 Muzyczny weekend 02.50 Teleshop 02.55 Program na niedzielę 03.00 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 10.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.30 Od soboty do soboty 15.00 Popeye - serial animowany 15.30 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.00 Opowieści o duchach - film dokumentalny, USA 1994 17.00 Sekrety Indii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 18.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zło, które człowiek czyni (The Evil That Men Do) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Charles Bronson, Theresa Saldana, Jose Ferrer, Joseph Maher (85 min) 21.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 21.55 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa - Łapówki 23.20 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Gdyby ktoś wiedział (If Smoeone Had Know) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Kellie Martin, Kevin Dobson, Linda Kelsey, Ivan Sergei (87 min) 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.20 Od soboty do soboty 02.50 Program na niedzielę 02.55 Infokanał TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Polskie drogi (9/11):Do broni - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (81 min) 13.45 TV Shop 14.00 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Polskie drogi (10/11):Himmlerland - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (80 min) 16.35 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.35 Wizyta - film fabularny 19.15 Egipt - klucz do cywilizacji - film dokumentalny 20.00 Igraszki losu (Forever, Lulu) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Amos Koollek, wyk. Hanna Schygulla, Deborah Harry, Alec Baldwin, Annie Golden (85 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Uwięziona (Committed) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. William A. Levey, wyk. Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Foster, Ron Pallilo, Sydney Lassick (100 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Mężowie i kochankowie (Hausbandsand Lovers) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1991, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Lara Wendel (90 min) 01.40 Program na niedzielę 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.25 Program lokalny 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Kojak - serial kryminalny 09.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 10.00 Jedenastka marzeń - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 11.30 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 14.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 15.00 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.15 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 15.30 Obok nas - magazyn 16.00 Niewidzialny tata (Invisible Dad) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Karen Black, Russ Tamblyn, Charles Dierkop, Mary Elizabeth (87 min) 18.00 Kojak - serial kryminalny 19.00 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny 19.50 Informacje TV-51 20.00 Żegnaj kochana żono (Goodnight Sweet Wife) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Jerold Freedman, wyk. Ken Olin, Margaret Colin, Michael Gwynne, Bruce McGill (97 min) 22.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Dzień odznaczenia (Decoration Day) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. James Garner, Judith Ivey, Ruby Dee, Larry Fishburne (94 min) 00.30 Koń, który latał (Droles de zebres) - komedia, Francja 1977, reż. Guy Lux, wyk. Sim, Alice Sapritch, Petula Clark, Annie Cordy (95 min) 02.15 Informacje TV-51 Eurosport 08.30 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Nevegal (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Akropolu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - rozgrzewka 10.00 (P) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans - historia wyścigu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Nürburgringu - runda kwalifikacyjna 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Halle - półfinały 14.00 Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - rozgrzewka (wydarzenia dnia) 15.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - rozpoczęcie wyścigu 17.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Międzynarodowy turniej drużyn młodzieżowych U-21 w Tulonie - mecz Portugalia - Holandia 19.45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - wyścig 20.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Nürburgringu - runda kwalifikacyjna (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans '99 - wyścig 23.00 Golf: Turniej ELGA - Evian Masters we Francji (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Derrick Jefersson - Obed Sullivan) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Ard 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Sissi - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Mysz i potworki - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Molly - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Walka o przeżycie - film dokumentalny 11.00 Korespondencje ze świata wydanie specjalne - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Wiadomości 11.35 Na chwałę królowej - parada z okazji urodzin Elżbiety II - relacja z Londynu 13.10 Wiadomości 13.15 Magazyn europejski 13.35 Szczęśliwy koniec nad Wörthersee (Happy-End am Wörhersee) - komedia, Austria 1964, reż. Hans Hollmann, wyk. Gunther Philipp, Rudolf Prack, Paul Hörbiger, Ilonka Rasch (81 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna - finał PN kobiet w Berlinie (FCR Duisburg - 1. FFC Frankfurt) 18.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.55 (na żywo) Piłka nożna - finał PN w Berlinie (Werder Brema - Bayern Monachium) 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.20 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.25 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.15 The Protector (Tod aus dem Internet) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Bret McCormick, wyk. Ed Marinaro, Lee Majors, Kate rodger, Cyril O'Reilly (89 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.55 Przełęcz Złamanych Serc (Breakheart Pass) - western, USA 1975, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charles Bronson, Ben Johnson, Jill Irelan, Richard Crenna (91 min) 02.25 House of Dark Shadows - film sensacyjny, USA 1970, reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, Grayson Hall, Roger Davis (93 min) 04.00 House of Numbers (Der Henker nimmt Maß) - film sensacyjny, USA 1957, reż. Russell Rouse, wyk. Jack Palance, Barbara Lang, Harold J. Stone, Edward Platt (88 min) 05.30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 05.40 Magazyn europejski Pro 7 06.10 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 06.35 Bananaman - serial animowany 06.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 07.00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 07.25 Flash Gordon - serial animowany 07.50 Ave Ventura - Psi detektyw - serial animowany 08.15 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.40 Slimer i pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.10 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.35 Magik - serial animowany 10.00 Freakazoid! - serial animowany 10.25 Maska - serial animowany 10.50 Superman - serial animowany 11.10 Dom do wynajęcia - serial animowany 11.30 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 11.55 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.25 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.20 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 16.15 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.10 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.10 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn aktualności 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Nigdy nie mów nigdy (Never Say Never Again) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Sean Connery, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Max von Sydow, Barbara Carrera (117 min) 22.40 Osadzony (Lock Up) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Donald Sutherland, John Amos, Darlanne Fleugel (105 min) 00.45 TV total (powt.) 01.35 Bullyparade (powt.) 02.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 02.30 Nie do publikacji (Not for Publikation) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Nancy Allen, David Naughton, Laurence Luckinbill, Alice Ghostley (83 min) 04.00 Osadzony (Lock Up) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) Rtl 2 05.35 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 05.55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 06.20 - 09.00 Seriale animowane 09.00 BRAVO TV (powt.) 11.10 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 11.40 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 12.40 Dziewczyna gangstera (Mad Dog and Glory) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 (powt.) 14.25 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.30 Karate Rock - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1990, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Antonio Sabuto Jr., Andrew J. Parker, Nathalie J. Hendrix, Robert Chan (100 min) 18.15 Singles '99 - magazyn matrymonialny 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Tylko dla najlepszych (Only the Strong) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Sheldon Lettich, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Stacey Travis, Geoffrey Lewis, Paco Prieto (95 min) 22.15 Fight Night 1999 - Walka gigantów - magazyn sportowy 00.10 X-Factor (Sex Machine) - film erotyczny, USA 1991, reż. Charles Grey, wyk. Marc Wallice, Heather Hart, Eric Edwards, Gail Force (73 min) 01.35 Pierścienie ognia (Ring of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 (powt.) 03.35 Tylko dla najlepszych (Only the Strong) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 10.45 ORF-Talkshow 11.55 Temat - magazyn polityczny 12.40 Stara blacha - młoda miłość - miniatury dokumentalne 12.45 Gdy gra muzyczka: Burgenland - program muzyczny 13.30 Radość podróżowania: Malediwy - magazyn 14.00 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Wyznania hochsztaplera Felixa Krulla (Bekenntnisse des Hochstaplers Felix Krull) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Kurt Hoffmann, wyk. Horst Buchholz, Liselotte Pulver, Paul Dahlke, Werner Hinz (90 min) 16.10 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 16.15 David Livingstone - film dokumentalny 17.00 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny 18.00 Świat nad Leine - reportaż ZDF 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rzeźnicy (Die Metzger) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Samir, wyk. Wilfried Dziallas, Katja Studt, Brigitte Büttrich, Kazim Demir (87 min) 21.45 To Speak - film krótkometrażowy, Belgia 1998 (14 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Taafe Fanga - film obyczajowy, Mali/Franc./Niem. 1997, reż. Adama Drabo, wyk. Fanta Berete, Ramata Drabo, Ibrahim S. Koita, Helene Diarra (99 min) 00.05 A' propos filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 nano (powt.) 01.35 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.15 Szwajcaria Północna - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.45 Współcześni: Lea Wyler - film dokumentalny 03.15 ORF Talkshow (powt.) 04.25 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 Button Nose - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Le Jumeau (Der Zwilling) - komedia, Francja 1984 (powt.) 11.00 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 13.20 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 15.15 Kaczor Donald w powietrzu (powt.) 16.10 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 16.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany 17.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 17.30 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Pewniak (Bullshot) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (80 min) 21.40 Taxi To Soweto - komedia, RPA 1991, reż. Manie van Rensburg, wyk. Elize Cawood, Patrick Shai, Marius Weyers, Ramolao Makhene (85 min) 23.10 Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu oszustów (Schneewittchen und die 7 Gaukler) - komedia, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1962, reż. Kurt Hoffmann, wyk. Caterina Valente, Walter Giller, Hanne Wieder, Ernst Waldow (109 min) 01.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Program nocny Zdf 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Rattatui - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody ze Spotem - serial animowany 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 Tobi i dzieciaki z miejskiego parku - serial dla dzieci 09.05 Pięcioro przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 09.32 Pipi Langstrumpf - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Tivi-Tip - magazyn dla dzieci 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Compu-tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 11.35 USA High - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Halle 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 16.50 Nowości w ZDF - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Prawo po mojej stronie (Das Recht auf meiner Seite) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Hartmut Griesmayr, wyk. Friedrich von Thun, Ursela Monn, Simone Thomalla, Jakob Karte (89 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Magazyn sportowy 23.20 Na skróty do Raju (Shortcut to Paradise) - thriller, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Charles Dance, Assumpta Serna, Morgan Weisser, Katrina Gibson (94 min) 00.35 Wiadomości 00.40 Do anioła się nie strzela (Auf Engel schießt man nicht) - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy 1960, reż. Rolf Thiele, wyk. Ruth Leuwerik, Hannes Messemer, Gustav Knuth, Boy Gobert (95 min) 02.15 Eine merkwürdige Geschichte (Une etrange affaire) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1981 (powt.) 03.50 Ukryta kamera (powt.) 04.15 Straßenfeger 04.40 Conrad i S-ka (powt.)